


Baby you're wrong

by Midgetphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic smut or attempt to, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/pseuds/Midgetphan
Summary: (In reality I wanted to write something after reading a post on tumblr and here is the result.) or the thing we know must have happened sooner or later knowing them





	Baby you're wrong

Phil is inside him.

Not  _the_  part he wants. Not yet.

But his fingers are long and just the correct amount of delicate and assertive, preparing his inside walls for the part of Phil he yearns to have inside. Stretching and pounding inside, obliterating every thought but for him.

_ Him. _

Phil. Who just so happens to be staring at him through a pair of glasses balanced on his face by dark frames. Dan can almost see his own reflection on them when Phil’s fingers brush that spot inside making his throat make a funny noise. A merge of a moan and a gasp that has Phil smiling. Of course Dan kisses him then.

It really has all been Phil’s fault, from the very moment he had decided to look like that. All glasses and fringe pushed back and everything he has ever wanted for seven years and Dan was weak sometimes. A proper balance in the world that after almost eight years together they both could still be flooded with desire for each other as fast as a single smirk. A tingling flame and need on every cell of his body for his boyfriend.

And if Dan had actually murmured how properly  _edible_  Phil looked the moment he had leapt on his lap like a tiger on it’s prey then, well, it was all Phil’s fault honestly.

He is glad Phil’s hands are too busy now  _in_  and  _on_  him to reposition his glasses on the bedside table. In other circumstances Dan takes them off for him, Phil, having a degree on his body already, not really needing his sight to finish them off. But Dan likes to be seen and he likes Phil with glasses.

He would complain later about sleeping with a blurry body and some lame twenty one pilots reference Dan will groan at but they love being practical. And being practical means, in Dan’s agenda, not having to keep consciousness after coming to poke Phil before he falls asleep with his contacts on.

Or the one 2014 incident when one of the contacts actually fell on the bed and honestly rip that one.

He lets Phil know he is ready not long after the third digit enters him with a whimper. Phil’s hand immediately leaving him empty and ready to maneuver him on top. Dan takes it in on himself to position him by his rim. Phil’s cock heavy on his hand, thick and warm and Dan has to stop himself from grinding by just imagining it deep inside of him. 

And then they slow down.

Balanced by Phil’s hold on his waist, Dan sinks down leisurely. Savoring the stretch, the almost nonexistent burn of his walls being invaded in the most intimate way. He would never get enough of this. Never get enough of Phil. Of having this with Phil, for years to come. The thought thrilling him so, it elicits a moan from Dan.

“Fuck,  _Phil_.”

The older ruts his hips up in return, probably eager from the sight above and Dan loves performing for him. Closes his eyes and bites his lower lip with slow movements of his own hips, giving them a deliciously slow friction for a long period of time. Tilting his head back to expose as much of his skin to his man beneath. It could actually have been seconds but Dan has learned not to trust himself knowing time with lust dictating the deadline.

He knows it’s working when finger nails dig on his waist, urging him to step up the pace but letting it on his will. Dan pulls him up then, hands pulling Phil up by his shoulders to meet him halfway. Lips molding together within gasps and smiles and tongues. All too familiar, all the better for it.

“Hi.” Phil breathes when they reach out to get some air. His glasses seem to be getting cloudy with steam, a beautiful smile on his lips.

“Hi.” Dan smiles back, tangling his limbs as tightly as possible on the body pressed to him. Kisses Phil’s jaw to his neck and back, marvelling on his scent. Masculine and strong and sweet, mixed with Dan’s. His scent.  _Theirs_. “Fuck me now please.”

“Tired already?”

“Shut up old man.” He gets a pinch on his thigh for that, to which he squeals loudly. Hands gripping him in place.

“May I remind you  _you_  were on top?”

“May I remind you  _you_ are still in me?”

“That’s right” With a hard thrust that makes Dan gasp, Phil has pushed him on the bed again, now him on top. One arm next to Dan’s head, keeping him from crushing the younger on the bed, the other holding his waist tightly. Still inside him. Dan can feel himself throbbing around him. “And since you already asked nicely.” He says plunging faster and Dan doesn’t bother to counter back for now.

He focuses only on receiving. Of taking Phil inside over and over, faster and harder and, honestly, Dan loves moments like this. He closes his eyes in order to prolong the moment. Their combined gasps and delight merged with the sound of skin against skin. The sight of Phil above him would trip him over the edge easily. 

And that’s when it happens.

A thud and a gasp and his eyes don’t get to fully open when the impact on his left eye makes him properly scream. The absurd shock of it terrifies him for proper couple of seconds before the pain on his eye hits. Dan sits back, blinking fast to confirm his sight has not been permanently damaged, which is, by previous near blind experiences, a completely natural fear. But apart from a slight sting he can see.

And what a sight he sees.

Phil is kneeled in front of him, glasses on his hand and tears on his eyes. The bastard is laughing so hard he is practically wheezing and Dan swears he could kill him right on spot.

“ A-are you okay?” He gets no points of preoccupied boyfriend while clutching his ribs still laughing.

“Apart from being fucking attacked by your glasses? Yes, Phil I am fine you little cunt.” Dan groans, rubbing his eye.

“I’m sorry. Hey, let me see.”

Blue balled and still heated by it, Dan turns his head away from the elder’s touch roughly “Fuck off.”

“Dan” Phil’s tone has no hint of amusement anymore but his voice is reconciliatory. “I am sorry love. Does it hurt?”

“No. A little.” That is when the irony of it all starts hitting and Dan has to fight a smile. Of course this would happen to them. Of course the thing he believes make his boyfriend look even hotter, if possible, attacked him. The irony of losing his own eye by a pair of glasses… “Imagine if I had gone half blind right now.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to outlive the guilt.” They both burst out laughing after and Phil kisses his eyelid softly, this time Dan lets him blushing so much more, and Phil brings eye drops just in case after finishing them off. Glasses discarded this time away from Dan when they come almost at the same time.

And if Dan takes a little advantage of it all with pouts the rest of the day that’s okay because Phil can see through him but adoringly gives in anyway.


End file.
